Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting display device, including an organic light emitting display panel and an organic light emitting display device which can reduce or minimize deterioration of the characteristics of the driving elements during repeated bending.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-light emitting display device and does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device (LCD). Thus, the organic light emitting display device can be manufactured in a lightweight and thin form. Further, the organic light emitting display device is advantageous in terms of power consumption since it is driven with a low voltage. Also, the organic light emitting display device has excellent color expression ability, a high response speed, a wide color viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device has been researched as a next-generation display device.
In recent years, flexible display devices, which are capable of displaying an image even when bent like paper by including a line on a substrate formed of a flexible material such as plastic, have received attention as next-generation display devices. Flexible display devices have been widely used in a variety of applications spanning from monitors of computers and televisions (TVs) to personal portable equipment. There has also been interest in developing flexible display devices having a large display area and a smaller volume and weight. Especially, there has been increasing interest in organic light emitting display devices as being more suitable for a flexible display device, because such devices do not need a backlight unit, unlike liquid crystal display devices.
An organic light emitting display device as a flexible display device can be configured to be bent or folded only in one direction and only in a specific area. If the organic light emitting display device is implemented as a bendable or foldable display device as described above, the specific area may be repeatedly bent, thereby damaging or deteriorating the driving elements disposed in the corresponding area.